Kani Krabbe
Kani Krabbe is a Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. He is partnered with Pluto Yami and Carlos Don Rio. Appearance Kani is a slim man of average height. He strangely wears a bone-like monocle over of his right eye, giving it an amber like colour. His outfit is rather resemblant to a spanish soldier, consisting of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi, white zōri and knee high blue boots. He carries his rapier like sword in a pink sheath on his left side and wears his trousers tucked into them. He has long flowing blonde hair and purple leopard like markings under his hazel eyes. Personality Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Water Magic (水の魔法'' Mizu no Mahō''): In battle and fitting with his crab-like theme, Kanio employs the use of water magic. He is able to create blasts and waves of water. He tends to fire these blasts from his sword which he normally coats in water. *'Water Blade' (水の刃 Mizu no Ha): Kani uses water magic in it's most unusual form, he coats the blade of his sword in a layer of water, transparent to the naked eye. This allows himto fire high-pressurized jets of water which have the capacity to burst through metal walls. *'Water Blade: Reform' (水刃：改革 Mizu Ha: Kaikaku): Using the pre-existing water he coats his blade in, he increases the amount of water around it and they form various shapes around said blade. For example the water can shape into a simple sphere which could be used as a tank for fish or a vessel for drowning enemies or even into a larger blade if need be. This can also reform the blade if broken. Sword Magic (剣の魔法''Ken no Mahō')': Using his magic, Kani can increase the power of his swings by filling his blade with magic energy. He states that this is exhausting and regrets ever learning such a magic, handy as it may be. *'Art of Endless Cutting: Rainfall' (無限刃の技術: 降雨: ''Mugenjin no Gijutsu: Kōu lit. Infinite Blade Technology: Rainfall): While airborne and above his target, Kani performs several slashes of his sword, sending blue energy waves from the blade, imitating rain. Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): He can also use Take Over magic to some extent and is rarely ever used, just more than his sword magic. He seems to be well versed in the art of transforming into a beast.His stile is known as Aquatic Soul '(水生ソウル ''Suisei Sōru) *Aquatic Soul: Karkinos' ( 水生ソウル:癌 ''Suisei Sōru Kākinosu): His only known take over spell is that of a crab-like beast named Karkinos 'and is a Power-Type Take Over. He gains an exoskeleton like coat around the right side of his torso and leg, he also gains a pointed shoulder pad attacks to the tip of an oversized pincer which covers 95% of his arm, leaving his upper arm exposed. he also gains a small claw-like appendage on his left wrist. :*'Enhanced Strength: With his huge pincer, Kani can easily crush small boulders and rocks, grinding them to dust in mere seconds. His physical blows also seem to increase in power also, seen which he kicked an unsuspecting Pluto in the back. :*'Enhanced Water Magic': He also gains the ability to fir water blasts from his large pincer and even his small one, with more accuracy, speed and power in each attack. Trivia *His appearance and magic are based on Findor Calius from Bleach. *His take over Karkinos is based on the giant crab hercules battled in greek mythology. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Quatro Cerberus Category:Sword user Category:Weapon user Category:Sword mage Category:FbAddict